


He's Mine.

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Rin, M/M, Omega Haruka, Omega Verse, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin





	He's Mine.

Rin chuckled to himself as he pushed his cock only halfway into Haruka’s needy ass, before pulling out completely. “N-No no no.. P-Please go deeper..” Haruka whimpered and begged as he placed his hands behind to spread his asscheeks wide. Rin’s alpha pride swelled when he saw how desperate and submissive his little omega was.

"Want me to stuff this up your ass? You want my thick, long dick inside you? Tell me how much you want it." Haruka was a mess of tears as he cried and begged his boyfriend to just fuck him hard already. "I-I want it so bad.. Rin please I need i-it.." He suddenly let out a long moan as he felt Rin slowly entering him all the way up to the hilt. His body shook at the stretch and the fullness.

"Your clamping down on me so tightly. So desperate. Just for my cock." The red-head muttered as he placed kisses all over Haruka’s back and nape. He still wasn’t moving and was just letting his dick sit in there. He grinned to himself when he felt the hips under him wiggle and try to push backwards.

Haruka loves Rin’s cock deep inside him but he really needed his mate to move right now or he’ll lose his mind. He tilted his head to the right and looked up with teary eyes. “M-Move, Rin..” He whined and even leaned upwards to place wet kisses on his boyfriend’s mouth and cheek, showing how much he needed to be fucked.

Rin bent down and kissed Haruka back in response, pushing his toungue inside and making the kiss more heated. When he pulled away, a string of saliva connects from his bottom lip to Haruka’s bottom lip. Then, he finally started moving in and out, starting at a very fast pace without any warning.

The shorter male moaned loudly into the pillow when he felt Rin grip and raise his hips up and thrust into him fast. He let out a series of moans and chants of ‘yes’, ‘more, ‘deeper’ and ‘harder’, only fueling the red-head to jackhammer faster and harder into the moaning boy.

Rin was feeling a little possesive today and began placing lovebites all over his mate, marking him with his teeth. The bites would probably bruise and show up really badly and will only heal in two weeks, but he didn’t really care. At least by doing this, everyone would know that Haruka belonged to him and only him.

While harshly ramming his hips into Haruka’s ass, he made no move to give any attention to the boy’s weeping dick. He knew very well that a few hard thrusts could always make him cum untouched.

"You’re really feeling it, aren’t you? Me fucking and grinding deep inside you. Tell me who you belong to, Haru." When Rin got nothing but moans and whimpers as answers, he grew impatient and suddenly pulled out. He heard the writhing male under him gasp and look behind at him in confusion.

"W-What? No no Rin p-please.. Don’t tease me.. I-I can’t.. No please-" Haruka cried as he felt the bulbous tip of Rin’s cock grind circles right on his hole and not moving even an inch in. The grip on his hips were strong so he couldn’t move. He felt so empty and began clenching his ass.

"Who do you belong to? Answer me." Rin said in a low, authorative voice. "I-I’m yours- ah Rin! I belong t-to you.. Belong to only- oh!" Haruka couldn’t finish his answer when he felt that thick cock enter his ass again and thrust in and out, harder than before if it was even possible.

"That’s right. You belong to only me and no one else. You are mine." The alpha growled. He must have gone real deep inside, to make all those ‘ah ah ah’ noises escape from Haruka’s panting mouth.

Haruka suddenly let out a scream when his dick jerked and spurted his milky cum on the sheets below him. He had his eyes shut as he let the orgasm ripple and wreck through his body, making him shake and shudder. Seconds later, he heard Rin grunting and groaning, before feeling a wave hot cum burst into his twitching ass.

The taller male collapsed on top of the shorter one and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the shoulder blade softly and rested his forehead there. “You’re mine, you got it?” He panted out as he tightened the clinging. He heard a tired laugh escape his mate. “Yeah, I got it.”


End file.
